Healing in the Bathroom
by Hadassah32
Summary: Ron's hurt. Hermione helps. Draco walks in. Someone gets punched. a squealing girl starts rumors and it all ends with a...Read to find out!


It was just a normal day at Hogwarts. Ron, Ginny and Harry just got off the Quidditch field. Hermione was in the common room reading when they came through the portrait hole.

"Hey it wasn't my fault you fell off you broom." Ginny said bitterly.

"Uh,, guys…" Harry tried to say something but they both ignored him.

"What! It was too your fault! You ran right into me!" Ron bellowed. Ron dropped his all his stuff on the floor and sat on the couch beside Hermione, Ginny and Harry stood.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked pulling her eyes off her potions homework.

"Ginny ran into me and knocked me off my broom."

"Ron, I already said I was sorry!" Ginny huffed.

"Yeah." Ron mumbled.

"Whatever! I'm going to go get in the shower. Get Hermione to heal your wounds and stop being such a baby." Ginny stormed off and Harry went after her.

"Do you want me to fix you up?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind."

"Sure." Hermione put her book away and stood up. "Come on lets go to the bathroom." They walked out of the portrait hole and down the hall to one of the girl's bathrooms.

"'Er-Hermione, that's the girls bathroom."

"Yes Ronald I'm very aware of that."

"But I'm a guy."

"I'm aware of that as well."

Hermione was standing with the door open wating for Ron to fallow her but he just stood there awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other. Hermione huffed then walked in.

"Boy in the bathroom! Leave if you don't want to be in here with a boy!"

A few girls quickly ran out of the bathroom with wide eyes when they saw Ron. His ears turned a brilliant red. Ron thought it was safe to go in so he did. He peeked around the corner and saw Hermione was already getting stuff from the medicine cabinet hanging on the wall. She was straining trying to grab a bottle that she couldn't reach. Ron walked up behind her and grabbed the bottle. His body brushed against her and he heard her breathe catch. He backed away and she turned and grabbed the bottle.

"Thank you." He could see her blushing.

"Welcome." He croaked. Also blushing.

"Come on sit down." She pointed to the wall.

Ron slid down the wall, Hermione squatted beside him. She had a wet cloth and gently wiped away some of the blood from the scrapes and gashes on his face. She ran her hand through his bangs to get them out of the way. He closed his eyes at the touch of her fingers in his hair. They were warm and soft and gentle and-"

"You should be nicer to your sister you know."

Ron's train of thought was broken. His eyes shot open.

"What?"

"You heard me, be nice to your sister. You got to remember she is a girl, she has feelings that get hurt really easy."

"Are you saying guys don't have feelings?" Ron asked a little offended.

"No. That's not what I'm saying at all. Guys do have feelings but they have tougher feelings. It's completely different." She said shaking her head.

Hermione ran the cloth over Ron's bottom lip making him hold his breath. He looked into her deep brown eyes that were watching his lips. He moved his eyes down to look at her lips. She was biting her bottom lip, concentrating. Ron hadn't really noticed how close they were, but now he did. He could count her freckles on her nose. Wait….Hermione had freckles? How did he not know this?!

"Hermione." Ron croaked.

She looked up into his bright blue eyes and held his gaze.

"Yes Ron?" she said quietly.

"Did you know you have freckles?"

Her face was blank for a second then burst into laughter.

"Yes I did know that. I wish I didn't though." She started working on his cheek.

"Why is that?"

She shrugged. "Girls don't look good with freckles."

"I think they're cute." He didn't realize what that implied until the words had already fallen out of his mouth. Hermione's eyes shot up to his.

"I…Um…" He was interrupted by someone walking into the bathroom and it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"What are you doing in here Draco?" Hermione stood up.

"Well I heard some of the passing girls talking about how you lovers came in here and kicked everyone out so you all can snog."

"Well you must have bad hearing and eyes because as you can see I'm fixing Ron's gashes." Hermione motioned to Ron's face.

Draco took a few steps and was now standing 3 feet from Hermione. Ron jumped up when he came to close for his comfort.

"Aww. How sweet the Mudblood helping the poor boy." Draco laughed. Hermione lurched at him punching him square in the jaw.

Draco staggered back, shocked. And Ron grabbed Hermione, pulling her back.

"You will pay for that Mudblood." He spit out.

"Get out! You sour pig!" She yelled and he backed out the door cursing as he went.

"Geez Hermione." Ron said surprised.

Hermione slumped down the wall clutching her hand that she punched Draco with.

"Are you okay?" Ron got on his knees.

"Yeah, I was just sick of him calling me that and him making fun of you because you're…" she tried to think of the right word.

"Poor." Ron finished for her.

"But your not! You just have a big family. You all would have more money if you were like the Malfoy's who only had one child. But thankfully you're not, because if you were then you would be just as rude as Malfoy. But then again maybe you wouldn't. But-"

"Hermione, you're babbling."

"Ugh, I know!" she layed her head back on the wall.

"How is your hand?"

"It's fine. Just hurts a bit."

"Yeah, I bet it is! Did you see the blood coming from his nose, it was like a waterfall." He said trying to get her to smile and she did. "Here let me see you hand."

He took Hermione's small hand and studied it. Her pointer finger looked a little out of place.

"Does this hurt?" he gently pulled on her pointer finger.

"AH!" she pulled her hand from his.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. But I think your finger is jammed. Come on I will take you to the hospital wing."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because then they will know I was fighting. Plus Ronald, it is just a jammed finger."

"Don't you think Draco is going to tell anyway?"

"No. he would be made fun of if he told people he got punched by a girl. Don't you remember last time I punched him? And any way's, you can fix it."

"You bet I remember! And you know im rubbish at healing spells. I will fix it for you, the old fashion way, the way my dad used to fix ours. Now stand up." Ron helped her up. "How about you get on the sink, it will give me better leverage."

"Okay." Hermione hopped on top of the sink, trying to be graceful with her skirt. Ron gently took her finger into his large hands. "You don't want to try and use a healing spell? I mean this is as good as time as any to learn."

"But you know I'm rubbish at healing spells and I don't want to mess your pretty little finger up anymore."

Hermione blushed at the complement. "Okay. I trust you."

"Put your hand here and squeeze as hard as you need."

He placed her hand on his shoulder. She braced herself, squeezing her eyes shut and holding her breath. He pulled her finger once really hard. She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming. Then he pulled again and she dug her nails into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He kept saying over and over.

He pulled again and you heard a POP. Hermione gasped at how bad it hurt. Then Ron started to softly rub the knuckle and finger.

"I'm really sorry." He looked up at her and she nodded with a small smile. He noticed her bottom lip was bleeding, from biting it so hard. He brought his thumb up to her lips and gently wiped away the blood. She was looking him dead in the eyes, not breathing and not thinking about how bad her finger hurt. she was just thinking about his fingers on her lips.

"You're bleeding." He said in a husky voice.

"Yeah." She said breathlessly.

He looked into her eyes again then back down to her lips and he moved closer very slowly. He moved his fingers away from her lips and on to her cheek. His other hand was on her waist. He was only inches away. They could feel each other's breath on each other's faces. When he was just an inch away Hermione couldn't wait any longer. So she leaned the rest of the way kissing him lightly. It was a soft kiss, not hurried or hungry, just loving. She moved her hands to either sides of his face, feeling his scruff. Her left hand went to the back of his neck playing with his hair at the nape of his neck. His hand was still on her check, caressing it with his thumb. They broke apart and leaned their foreheads on each others.

"I….Uh." Ron laughed a little bit. "Did we just do that?"

"Yes we did." Hermione laughed as well. She ran her fingers over his lips, then back onto his cheek. "I need to finish fixing your face."

"What you don't like my face?" Ron said in mock-hurt.

Hermione gently pushed him away from her. But before she could get off the sink they heard the door open. They both turned to see a fourth year standing there with a shocked face. She squealed and ran out.

"Well, this news is going to be all around school before dinner." Ron sighed.

Hermione placed her forehead on his chest. "Great." She mumbled.

"We should probably go tell Harry before he hears from someone else."

Hermione leaned off him and look up at him with a mischievous smile.

"In just a little bit, I'm not done here yet." She then leaned forward and kissed him again. He pulled apart after a few seconds.

"I thought you wanted to finish fixing my face."

"Scars are hot." She then crashed her lips to his. This kiss much more passionate than the last two.


End file.
